The lost Crystals
by Sharky Volka
Summary: A story about a mysterious group of dragons know as the Crystal dragons that were lost in history, Spyro and Cynder happen to run into a member of this long forgotten race of dragons and are then pulled into a hecktic war between dark and light.


**The Lost Crystals**

_Fan-Fic By A. _

_2/15/11_

Deep in the protective walls of Warfang a teenage purple dragon laid peacefully sleeping in his bed softly snoring as the night dragged on. Lying next to him was a slender and beautiful black dragoness; she starts to shake her head as a dream started to play in her head. The dream started happy in a calm and peaceful meadow with wild flowers and butterfly's softly flying on the warm breeze. She and the teenage purple dragon were happily playing.

Then without warning the meadow go's black and the purple dragon now lay dead at her feet. Towering over her was a silhouette of a large male black dragon. All that could be seen of him was the outline of his body, the glow of his crimson red eyes, the glistening of his long white fangs and the shine of his razor sharp claws. In the middle of his chest embedded into his body was a large onyx crystal that looked to be a part of his body.

?: Cynder?... Hey Cynder wake up your having a nightmare.

As the Purple dragon gently shook her she awakens with a gasp and looks up at him and sees that his face was full of worry. She then nuzzles him softly.

Cynder: I'm ok Spyro it was only a bad dream

Spyro sigh's then smiles and wraps his wings around her caringly and nuzzles her back.

Spyro: Hm... In the morning we will go and talk to Terrador, he may be able to tell us something and if not him then I'm sure one of the other guardians can tell us.

Cynder: Ok Spyro

They then both laid down and fall back to sleep, in the forests east of Warfang a teenage Dragoness that had deep sapphire scales, her belly and chest scales where a light sapphire and embedded into her chest was a medium sized sapphire crystal.

She ran through the forest as a group of shadow monsters chased her down, they chased her all through the night and as soon as they had her cornered in a small hole the sun raised and the shadow monsters hissed and shrieked back into the shadows from wince they came. The now completely exhausted unknown Dragoness collapsed, but before she fell into unconsciousness she hears voices.

?: I found someone unconscious over here get the healer!

When Spyro and Cynder awaken they go to meet Terrador at the now rebuilt temple. Terrador along with Volteer and Cyril greeted Spyro and Cynder happily.

Spyro: Hey Terrador me and Cynder wanted to ask you and the others about something

Terrador: Well ask away Spyro and we will see what we can tell you

Both Cynder and Spyro looked at each other then they looked at the others and Cynder was the first to speck out of the two of them.

Cynder: Have you ever heard of or seen a dragon with a crystal embedded into its chest? Like a large onyx crystal?

All three of the Guardians looked at each other than to Spyro and Cynder with confused looks. Then Volteer goes to a bookshelf full of scrolls and takes and old dusty scroll off of it and brings it over to them and places it on the ground and opens it he then starts to speak.

Volteer: Well in ancient ancestral lore a tribe a group a family of dragons was told know even seen to have such a crystal in the chest they were broken up split apart separated because of each crystal in their chests. Each one had a different crystal in there chest there was the Sapphire said to be the strongest of them all then there was the ruby that came second to the sapphire then there was the emerald then the diamond then topaz then amethyst then the Aqua and then there was the dark brother of the siblings that split he was an onyx dragon he only wanted power and to rule all of the tribes his siblings made.

Spyro: So what happened to the siblings? Did he take them over?

Volteer: No but he did wage war against each one his army was very powerful and when he came to the sapphire dragons city where his other siblings and the remaining of their tribes hid a young dragon was born but like you Spyro it to was a special rare and talented dragon the young dragon with its rare and unseen crystal of rainbow used all the powers of each tribe. The sapphires were the sacred blue flames, the ruby where like Ignitus normal fire breathers, the emerald were like that of Terrador, the Diamond were like that of Cyril, the topaz were like that of me, the amethysts had the ability of telekinesis and telepathy, and the Aqua were that of water, but there brother of the onyx was that of Darkness and shadows. But in the end the young dragon was able to use all the tribe's powers to seal away the onyx dragon but after that the tribes vanished without a trace.

Cyril: So some say that this was only a story that those tribes never truly existed

Cynder looked at Spyro with a worried and scared look after hearing the story and Spyro knew that what she seen in her dream was the Onyx dragon. Spyro then looks at the Guardians.

Spyro: Cynder had a nightmare about a dragon with a onyx crystal in his chest like that of the one from the story she told me that in her dream I laid dead at her feet and that the black silhouette of a evil and black dragon.

This Information made the guardians look at each other but before anymore could be said a tall male Cheetah walks in and over to the group of dragons. He then looks at Terrador and bows then smiles at Spyro but the smile is then replaced with a frown.

Spyro: Hello Hunter something seems to be bothering you what is it old friend

Hunter: well for starters your little talking friend has been following me this morning for some reason.

Before Hunter finished his sentence a yellow dragonfly zips in and over to Spyro.

Spyro: Hello Sparx

Sparx: Hay ya Spyro old buddy

Spyro: why have you been following Hunter today?

Sparx: well he and his buddy's brought something with them but won't let me see what it is.

Spyro Cynder and the Guardians all look at Hunter and Hunter sighs then looks at them.

Hunter: We found a teenage dragoness in the forest just east of Warfang she was wounded on her back leg and her neck she was also unconscious when we found her and she still has not awakened we figured that you guys would know what to do for her.

Spyro: lead the way Hunter.

Hunter then leads Spyro, Cynder and the guardians to where his fellow tribes men stood watch over the teenage dragoness.

As Hunter and the others reached the spot his tribes men where he seen that they were fighting to keep the teenage dragoness from moving to much but she growled and roared in anger as she fights to get away from them then from her mouth a large blue flame is released and hits most of them. But then Terrador and Cyril block the rest of the flames from causing further damage while Volteer came from behind the dragoness and held her down gently so as not to hurt her more then what she already was.

Dragoness: Release me please I have done nothing wrong. Pleas don't hand me over to Tarox pleas I deg you he will turn me into a shadow dragon like he did with my mother." She was trembling under Volteers paw that was holding her down and Volteer looked at her then to the others.

Spyro then slowly approached her and softly said to her to try and calm her down.

Spyro: Relax were friends were not going to hurt you or turn you over to this Tarox guy I promise.

The Dragoness looks up at him with scared eyes, Cynder then walks up beside Spyro and smiles at the dragoness but it was the opposite for the dragoness instead of smiling she released another attack of blue flames at Cynder and roared in anger.

Dragoness: You are all working with him if a shadow dragon is here then you all are lying to me I don't trust anyone that has a black dragon as a friend because all black dragons are connected with Tarox!"She yelled angrily

Spyro blocked the flames that went for Cynder and felt that they were more powerful then any fire attack he had ever encountered, they were even stronger then that of Malyfor's flames. Spyro lets our a grunt of pain as the flames burned him but he then let out a fire attack of his own to counter act her fire. It worked and Cyril and Terrador help Volteer with the dragoness as she thrashed about sending waves of blue flames out in every direction her head turned as she tried to escape them.

Cynder looks at the thrashing dragoness and wondered what she meant by all black dragons were connected to Tarox. She also felt bad because this dragoness was so angered just by the site of her; Cynder's head fell in sorrow, Spyro sees this and walks over to her and gently nuzzles her.

Spyro: Its ok Cynder she does not know you yet I'm sure that once she knows you she will be much nicer" He smiled at her softly as he nuzzled her still.

She nuzzles back but only gives a half hearted smile then they both look at the now still dragoness that had exhausted her self from her constant attacks and struggle. Terrador and Cyril put out the blue flames that were still burning around them as Volteer took the dragoness to a holding area till they could figure out how to keep her calm when they talked to her.

Hours later at a holding ceil the sapphire dragoness wakes up and look around she then sees that she is imprisoned and just lays there curled up as tears start to fall from her eyes. She thinks of all the running and hardships she faces up till now and how she had alluded all the shadow monsters that came to capture her, She then started to think of the last time she seen her mother and the last words her mother spoke to her before she was taken.

"My dear sweet daughter you must run and find help outside of these protective wall's for only with the help of the outside world can we even hope to survive. It is up to you my darling child so before Tarox and his forces break the walls of this city I will show you a secret path to the outside."

Those where the last words that her mother said to her and as her mother showed her the path to the outside her mother was then taken right as she jumped into the tunnel below. As those memories flashed through her mind she started to cry more.

Terrador then walks in and looks at her and softly said to the dragoness. Terrador: "Why are you crying young one?...I'm sorry that we had to place you in this holding ceil but because of what you did out at the gate we had know choice we did it so that we could talk to you without you attacking us."

She looks up at him as tears streamed down the sides of her face and hit the floor, she did not say a word for over five minuets. She then spoke with a small sob "I'm crying because of my memories the one that hurts me the most is the one of my mother being taken by Tarox and I could do nothing but run like my mother told me to do she wanted me to go and find help "She sobs and cries more now after explaining that to him.

Terrador looked at her and frowned then opened the ceil and walked in and laid next to her and placed his wing over her gently to comfort her. He then said in a kind and gentle tone "There there young one we will help you and protect you we all know how it feels to have someone taken from use it was not long ago that a purple dragon named Malyfor was taking and killing everyone around here that resisted him but thanks to Spyro the new purple dragon we all can live without worry of Malyfor now."

She looked at him with red eyes and said sniffling "B-b-but y-y-you and t-t-that purple d-d-d-dragon ar-ar-are friends with a bl-bl-black dragoness." Terrador looks at her still with a gentle smile and said "that's Cynder she's a good dragoness after Spyro freed her from Malyfor's control she helped Spyro and everyone fight Malyfor she is not an evil dragoness I promise you that she's very worried about you to. She seen some of your wounds and thought that they looked really bad but we have mended most of them some of them have to heal on there own though"

The dragoness looks at her body and sees that there where now bandages on the spots that were deeply cut and in other spots the cuts were gone. She looks at Terrador then and smiles a bit "thank you emerald dragon." Terrador looked at her confused and then said with confusion "emerald dragon?" she nods and looks at him "yeah you're an emerald dragon right you have the green scales even though they have lost there shine " she then looks at his chest and gasped "Oh no your crystals gone…but how are you still alive if you lost your crystal?"

Terrador looked at her more confused then looked at his scales then his chest which the sapphire dragoness placed her small paw on as she looked for a crystal, he then said to her "I'm not an emerald dragon I'm an earth dragon and my name is Terrador…Young one emerald dragons are not real they are only legend just like the rest of the crystal dragons"

She looks at him in surprised at what he said then shakes her head fast and said "No we are real I'm of the sapphire dragon tribe my names Sapphrina I was named after our tribes birth mother Sapphrina Sapphire. My full name is Sapphrina Lightwing"

Terrador's facial exasperation turned from confused to astonished as she explained to him that the crystal dragons where indeed real and he stands and picks her up and she hangs from his mouth and asked "Where are we going Terrador?" seeing as he was holding her in his mouth he could not talk so he just walked out of the holding area and then spread his wings and jumped into the air and flapped them as he was air born and flies to the temple to tell the others of this information.

Back at the temple Spyro and the others where waiting for Terrador to return so that he could tell them anything about the, to them unknown dragoness. Spyro then hears Cyril announce "Terrodor's back and he brought the young dragon with him" Spyro along with Volteer and Cynder walk outside to meet Terrador. Terrador lands in front of everyone and places the young dragoness down then speaks to everyone "Everyone this is Sapphrina Lightwing and she is from the Sapphire dragon tribe.

Everyone looked at Terrador then at Sapphrina in confusion, and then Terrador said "let's all go inside and I will explain there as will Sapphrina." With that they all walked inside and sat around the familiar stone basin that held water in it that Ignitus once used to see what was going on in the world. Spyro smiles a bit as he looks at the basin and remembers the Fire guardian Ignitus then he looks at Terrador and said in a curious voice "so Terrador mind telling us what's going on?"

Terrador looked at Spyro then the others and nods then tells them of the memories that Sapphrina told him and the name that she had called him, after he told everyone the information the room was silent Sapphrina looks around at everyone then her eyes land on Cynder and she never moves her eyes off of Cynder after spoting her. The silence lasted till Volteer spoke.

Volteer: "unbelievable tremendous stupefying staggering to thank that the Crystal dragons are truly real and that there tribes exist its so fascinating intriguing mind boggling to thank that they have been out there all this time yet no one has seen them for over two hundred century's."

Sapphrina holds her head as Volteer unlashed his large vocabulary she then shakes her head and looks at everyone else and Terrabor chuckled at her reaction to Volteer's chattering. She looks up at Terrador with a small smile then looked at Volteer with a bit of an annoyed look as he was still talking. Cyril then blurts in to stop the talkative electric dragons over active mouth and said in his noble tone. Cyril: "So your tribe is in danger then by a dragon named Tarox?" Sapphrina sadly nods her head and looks down at the ground then says in a depressed tone. Sapphrina: "Yes and I just may be my tribes along with all the tribes last hope I do not know if the Aqua city is still standing that was the last place I was before my mother was taken when I escaped."

Cynder looks at Sapphrina with sadness and grief for the poor dragoness, Cynder then slowly approached Sapphrina. Sapphrina séances Cynder's approach and tenses up a bit but then Terrador softly nudged her with his paw and she relaxed. Cynder then smiles kindly at Sapphrina and said in a friendly and gentle tone "I and Spyro will help you and your tribes and you can stay with us if you like till you have the strength to lead us to your tribe's hidden territory."

Sapphrina's eyes narrow a bit but then she looks into Cynder's eyes and sees that they were different from that of an onyx shadow dragon, Cynder's eyes were calm and kind were as a onyx shadow dragon's were full of hate and the joy of tormenting others. Sapphrina then smiles at Cynder and nods then said happily. "Ok Cynder was it?...I thank you and your friends ahead of time" but then her voice turns bleak and she said "but I wont have to lead you to my tribes land because Tarox will come looking for me sooner or later he and his shadow army will come to take me and anyone else that stands in his way" she looks down with sorrow once again and then goes to walk away and both Volteer and Cyril block her way with their tails. Cyril:"Whoa now where do you think your going young dragon?" Cyril looked at her with his normal facial exasperation, Volteer: indeed where? you are not yet ready or in any condition to be going off alone without any protection or guardian."

Sapphrina looks at them confused then said in a low voice, Sapphrina: "I'm leaving so that I don't cause the downfall of your city I would never forgive myself if you all were enslaved by Tarox all because of me" They all look at each other then to her and Spyro walks over to her and said in a reassuring voice "We can handle anything that Tarox guy throws at us if we can take down Malyfor and his army then we can take down Tarox and his"

Cynder walks up on the other side of Sapphrina and smiles then said happily "that's right we can handle this and also with your help and your knowledge of your people we will know what to expect" Sapphrina looks at both of them then smiles once again and nods. Sparx then flies up and rests one arm on Spyros left horn Sapphrina looked at the tiny yellow dragonfly and giggles, Sparx looks at her then at Spyro and asked "Who's this Spyro?"

Spyro looks at Sparx and chuckled a bit "Sparx this is Sapphrina, Sapphrina this is Sparx" Sapphrina smiles at Sparx and bows her head politely "hello Sparx" Sparx waves to her with a happy grin "Hiya Sapphrina". Sapphrina smiles at everyone then watched Sparx fly around the room, then they all here a strange nose that sounded like it was coming from Sapphrina, Sapphrina blushes and holds her stomach then looks at everyone embarrassed then said "Sorry I have not eaten anything in about a week."

They chuckle happily then Terrador said "well then why don't we go and hunt now so that you can get something to eat it is almost lunch after all." The others nod in agreement and Sapphrina walks outside with the others and flies off with them to a meadow that had a herd of sheep. Cyril was the first to strike at the unsuspecting sheep herd then Terrador and Volteer soon followed after him. Spyro and Cynder then smile at each other then at Sapphrina and then dart down at some sheep as well.

Sapphrina watched them then followed there lead and was able to take down a small sheep. She then tears into the soft flesh of the young sheep and eats her fill as Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer catch more sheep to feel their stomachs. After they had all eaten they fly back to Warfang, as Sapphrina looks down over the great city she sees young dragons at play and older dragons training. She watched them and smiled then looks up at the setting sun and fells relief that she would not have to run for her life this night.

Or so she thought, she was unaware that she was being followed in the shadows by the same monsters that were chasing her the previous night, they anxiously waited for the sun to completely set and for the city to fall silent and dark to continue there chase.

At Spyro and Cynder's place they make her feel right at home and make her a soft bed out of some fresh hay and a blanket. Sapphrina smiles and looks at Cynder then said with sincerity in her voice "I'm sorry about attacking you Cynder but where I come from all black dragons are evil so because I have never been outside of my tribe to meet other dragons of different types I thought that you were like the onyx dragons."

Cynder looked at her then softly smiles and said "Its ok Sapphrina I understand there are still many that don't trust me because back before my birth Malyfor took my egg and then controlled me and made me kill and enslave many dragons and other creatures. I was the strongest dragon in his army but then Spyro saved me from Malyfor's control and after that day I have been trying to atone for what I did back then."

Sapphrina looks at her then nods "I'm sure that everyone will start to trust you eventually Cynder I see now that you're a very kind dragoness and I'm happy that I got to meet you." Cynder smiles then Spyro said "ok you to lets get some sleep" both Sapphrina and Cynder look at him and nod then Cynder goes and lays with Spyro and Sapphrina lays in the bed they made for her.

As they laid peacefully in there beds the shadow monsters lurked in the dark quietly and sneak into the house and slowly approach Sapphrina. One of the monsters was slender with yellow eyes and its body was covered in spikes, it held a shackle in his claw's, the other monster was bulky and its eyes where a toxic green and it only had spikes running down its back and tail and it was holding a gage and muzzle. As they get closer to Sapphrina she wakes up feeling something is wrong and then sees the monsters but before she can yell they gage her and hold her down.

Her struggle to brake free did not go unnoticed, Cynder wakes up along with Spyro and they both attack the monsters. Cynder sends the spiky slender monster flying with a blast of her wind attack as Spyro freezes the bulky one with a frigid frost blast Sapphrina then aims at both of the monsters and takes in a deep breath and then releases a large blue flame from her mouth that torched the monsters to ash.

Spyro and Cynder then look at her and Cynder then asked "are you ok Sapphrina?" Sapphrina nods and sighs a bit in relief that the monsters where gone for now, Spyro then asked "What were those things?" Sapphrina looks at him then to Cynder.

Sapphrina: "those where the grunts of Tarox's army they are called Shadow monster's and there mission was to capture me, When your friends found me in the forest that's what happened to me they attacked relentlessly they would stop at nothing till they captured me but it wont be long before Tarox gets word of this and sends more after me." She looks down as tears start to brim her eyelids and her tail wraps around her.

Spyro and Cynder both walk over to her and place there wings gently on her to comfort her, Spyro: "Hey its ok were not going to let them capture you ok…In the morning we will go and tell the others of what happened and they will have the city guards on portals at night so that they don't get back in ok?"

Sapphrina nods then walks over to her bed and lays down not saying anything, Cynder whispers to Spyro "I'm going to lay with her tonight so that she feels safer ok Spyro." Spyro nods then goes and lays down and Cynder lays down with Sapphrina and they drift back to sleep.

Far from Warfang was a deep cavern that was in the middle of a forgotten wasteland, deep in the dark cavern was a large building like structure in the shape of a large dragon the mouth of the dragon was the entrance to the building. Deep inside the building was a labyrinth of passageways past the labyrinth was a large village of shadow dragons each one had an onyx crystal in there chest but some of them had ruby or emerald tints to them.

The ones like that were crystal dragons that had been turned into shadow dragons against there will, in the heart of the village stood a large towering castle made completely out of onyx. A large male dragon with thick spiral horns and a large horn on his snout stood on a balcony over looking the village, His eyes were a crimson red and in his chest was a large pure black onyx.

Behind him from inside the castle a small shadow monster runs in then knees down. Shadow monster:" Lord Tarox I have bad news" Tarox's tail swayed then slams down onto the ground as he turns around. Smoke was coming out of his nostrils as he glared at the monster he then approached the small monster and circled around him with his head low and his eyes never left the scared monster.

Tarox: "Well worm speak now before I decide to just kill you" Tarox voice was dark and agitated the monsters eyes where full of fear as he takes out a scroll from a bag on his side "Ye-yes my lord…w-well th-the two monsters that you sent after the young sapphire dragoness were killed last night, death is unknown other then the fact that the sapphire dragon finished them off"

Tarox growls in anger and his tail hits the monster and sends the monster flying into a wall, the monsters head was bleeding from the collision with the wall and his chest was ripped open from the dagger like barbs on the end of his tail. The poor monster now lay dead on the floor and Tarox growls again then summons a cleaner monster to remove the body from his chamber.

Tarox: "That blasted sapphire is a problem I can't let her get to the alter of Reuki if she gets there then I will not be able to touch her and she will be blessed like that last dragon from two hundred century's ago, I will not allow that I will be the ruler this time and once I'm done getting all my siblings clans I will move on to enslaving everything outside of the hidden lands" He then growls and evil laugh.

Then a nightshade black dragoness walks in and up next to him, she was only a few feet shorter then him and her tail had one long blade on it that had acid stored in it to finish off her foes with one slash, "My lord I have came as you requested" the dragoness said and Tarox smiles darkly "ah Demona my dear its so good to see you." He walks closer to her and then she grins and runs her tail under his chin as her white glistening fangs gleam "Its good to see you again to my lord but you normally only summon me during when were about to take another city what's it that you have summoned me for my lord?"

Tarox grins "Well one I'm looking for a suitable queen to stand by my side once I rule everything and I believe you would be that one dragoness." Her eyes widen a bit but she then regains her composer and grins "oh really now…It would be your honor" he chuckles evilly "indeed but there's also one other thing I need you to do for me my dear."

Demona looks at him with no emotion in her eyes as she said "I will do anything you command me to do my lord" Tarox grins and uses his tail to make her look up at his face "that's good Demona…what I want you to do is leave the hidden lands and find the sapphire dragoness child that escaped me and once you find her either make sure she does not get to the altar of Reuki or just capture her and bring her back here"

Demona nods "I understand my lord I will not fail you" she then walks out of the room to get ready for her mission. Tarox's eye's glowed redder as he watched her leave he then goes over to a table where figurines of dragons and cities where he then crushed four of the seven cities and took most of the dragons and moved them over to a large onyx crystal figurine.

"Four cities down only three more to go and they will be taken with in the month" he smiles menacingly as he looks at the mini dragons and the cities he then laughs and walks back to the balcony and looks down at all the dragons that were now his slaves. "Soon I will leave the hidden lands and expand" He smiles darkly.

As the sun begins to raise all the dragons and other inhabitants of Warfang began to wake up and start there days. Sapphrina was the first to awaken at Spyros place and she looks around then stands up then stretched and opened her wings, her wings were a light blue color between the deep sapphire fingers of the wings at the end of the fingers they were shaped like diamonds with crystals in them and there was a crystal at the bow of the wing where there's normally a claw.

There was also diamond shapes on the membrane of her wings that was the same color as her body. She smiles at her wings as she admires the color on design of them she then goes over to a sink like object and looks into the water that was in it her reflection shown her sapphire eyes and the diamond mark with four triangles around it.

She then looks at her tail which she removed some bandages from it to see that there was a small scare on her tail now she then looks at the tip of her tail to see that one of the crystals on her tail had broken off so now the right side of her tail was uneven with the left the left had four small dagger like crystals while the right had only three now. She sighs then looks back at the still sleeping Spyro and Cynder.

Cynder then wakes up and smiles at Sapphrina and then yawned and sheepishly said "Good morning Sapphrina" Sapphrina smiles at Cynder and said "Good morning Cynder" Cynder smiles then walks over to Spyro after stretching and wakes him up. "Spyro wake up" Spyro slowly wakes up and smiles at Cynder "Morning Cynder" Spyro nuzzles Cynder softly and Cynder smiles and nuzzles him back.

Sapphrina smiles at them and sighs happily as she was happy to see that there still was love and kindness in the world she then thinks of her best friend Leo and hoped that he was ok. She did not notice that her face had gone from a smile to a frown until Spyro spoke. "Sapphrina what's wrong?" Sapphrina shakes her head a bet and looks at him.

"Oh nothings wrong Spyro I was just thinking that's all" She quickly smiles again but Spyro was not fooled nor was Cynder and they both looked at her and Cynder said "You can tell use whats bothering you were your friends."

Sapphrina sighs then said "Ok well I was thinking of my friend Leo he's a member of the Ruby tribe, I was wondering if he was ok so that's kinda what the frown was about I'm worried that the shadow dragons turned him into an onyx." She looks down at the ground with a sad look and Spyro and Cynder both places a wing on her to comfort her.

Cynder then said softly "I'm sure he's ok and if not then we will save him I promise" Sapphrina smiles at Cynder and said "Thank you so much Cynder and you to Spyro" They both smile and nod they then head outside and see some young dragon kids running past and playing.

Sapphrina smiles and watched the kids then followed Spyro and Cynder to the temple. When they got there they seen many female dragons there with clutches of eggs and Sapphrina looked around then at Cynder and Spyro with a confused look.

Before Cynder or Spyro could say anything Cyril walks up and said "it is the nesting season so the females have come to the temple to lay there eggs and they are trusting use to protect the eggs and now with Malyfor gone we can protect the eggs without worry" Spyro chuckles and smiles.

Sapphrina watched all the females and smiles and looks at all the eggs and tilts her head when she does not see a crystal on them "Why do the eggs not have crystals on them?" Tarrador then walks up and said to Sapphrina "the reason why they don't have crystals is because there of the elemental dragons not the crystals so the eggs have the markings of the elements on them instead."

Sapphrina looks at him then back at the eggs "wow the dragons outside of the hidden lands are so different from the crystal dragons but still its cool to see all of this." Outside of the temple Demon stands there then uses a transformation crystal she packed with her to transform into a electric Dragoness and she fly's over to the temple and lands next to Terrador and softly said "Oh hello there sir I'm Debra I'm new around here I have heard that the dragons of this place could help me find a safe place to live."

Tarrador looks at her and nods "yes we can help you why you don't live in Warfang? Volteer will show you around" Volteer then walks in and smiles "Who will I be privileged to show around?" Tarrador then points to Demona aka Debra "She is new around here so do you mind showing her around?"

Volteer looks at Demona and a small blush comes to his cheeks he then said "It would be an honor a privilege a wonder to show such a lovely dragoness around the city" Demona smiles at Volteer and softly said "Oh thank you Volteer" a dark grin crossed her face when know one was watching and she thought "man this is to easy hehe good thing they don't have the crystal séance if they did I would have been figured out by now hehe this is going to be like taking candy from a hatchling"

Volteer then walks with Demona to show her around. "So my dear what did you say your name was?" Demona looks at him and smiles "I'm Debra" Volteer smiles more and blushes again "that's a lovely name Debra" She smiles and in her mind chuckles evilly "why thank you Volteer"

Sapphrina watched them walk off but she felt uneasy about the one called Debra but just shook it off and then told Tarrador of what happened last night and he nods then goes and tells the city guards to start patrolling the streets at night.

After talking to Tarrador Spyro and Cynder show Sapphrina more of Warfang and Sapphrina looks around curious and aw struck at the same time she then asked "so did you all make this or did you use a special crystal to make the city?" Spyro replays "well we dragons helped the moles build the city back long before me and Cynder where hatched" Sapphrina looked at him with wonder in her eye's.

"Wow so this whole city was built by dragons and moles" both Spyro and Cynder nod and smile and continue walking till they get to a large water fall like fountain against a wall of the court yard they walked into. Sapphrina runs over to it and gets a drink as she realized that she was thirsty from the walk. Spyro and Cynder chuckle and walk over and get drinks also. From a tree Sparx fly's over to them and says "good day to you all"

Spyro looks at the tiny yellow dragon fly and said "god day to you to Sparx your in a cheerful mood today" Sparx grins and said "that's because I have the day is so lovely" Spyro nods "yes it is rather lovely today." Cynder smiles at the two as they talked then looked at Sapphrina and they both giggled, then Sapphrina noticed Volteer and the one called Debra walk by.

Sapphrinsa's eye's never left Debra as they passed by; Cynder looked to see what she was glaring at and sees her glaring at Debra. Cynder then asked "why are you glaring at Debra?" Sapphrina looks at Cynder and said "because I have an uneasy feeling about her" Cynder tilts her head and looked at Debra. "She looks nice to me" Sapphrina then said "I have come to learn that look's can be deceiving I looked at you and thought you were evil and worked with Tarox but I was wrong so you never know she may seem nice but hold a deep dark secret"

Cynder looks at her and thinks for a moment then nods "yes that true but still lets give her a chance to show us that shes a good dragon ok." Sapphrina looks at Cynder then back at Debra and sighs then nods "Ok Cynder" Cynder smiles at her then walks over to Spyro followed by Sapphrina and the three dragons and the dragonfly continue on there walk through the city.

As the four leave Demona looked back at them and in her mind though "Darn it that little whelp is getting suspisions of me already Lord Tarox was right she just maybe the next chosen dragon to receive Reuki Blessing I must not fail my mission now if I could only get away from blabber jaws here then I could take out her two new friends and take her back to Lord Tarox". Demona trys to sneak off but then hears Volteer say "Where are you going Debra?"

She turns around and smiles at him but was cursing him in her mind she puts on a kind and inanest face before saying "Oh it looks so lovely over here I just felt the need to walk over here and look around that's all." Volteer smiles and walks with her "Indeed this is on of my most favorite places spots locations in all of Warfang" He smiles as a gentle look came into his eyes as he looked around the court yard. The look in his eyes both fascinated Demona and also mad her want to puke at the same time it was too sweet for a dark dragon like her but in a way she actually liked seeing that kind of smile.

She shakes her head a bit and Volteer looks at her "Is something wrong Debra?" Debra looks at him then said "No nothings wrong Volteer I was just thinking that's all but I am very tired from my travels can you pleas show me to the place I will be staying from now on?" she batted her eyes at him to get him to agree with her and lead her to her temporary sleeping courters as she thought of it.

Volteer gulped and blushed and nods "Yes…yes of course I'm so sorry to have keep you walking when you were so tired from your trip journey pleas follow me" she sighs in her head finally able to get away from him once they reached her courters. A few minuets pass by and finally they come to a house that was empty. "here you are Debra this will be your new home have a good rest and pleas don't hastate to come and find me if you need anything" She smiles and nods "ok and thank you again Volteer."

She then walks into her house and closes the door then breaths a sigh of relief now that she was away from that talkative dragon. "Man that guy can talk a dragon to death if you let him" she grumbled then looked around the house and thought to herself "hmm not bad has a nice view and it looks nice but its just not home" she then takes out some onyx crystals and places them into the wall and the houses interior turns into a large dark onyx crystal and she smiles.

"Ah that's much better" she then places her front right paw on the wall to the left of the door and the wall then runs into a large mirror and on the other side of the mirror Tarox looked through and he said "Demona what is that most curious and revolting form you have taken your lovely black scales are gone as is your crystal."

Demona then turns back into her normal form and said "it is the form I must take to sneak into the city that the Sapphire dragoness is in" Tarox nods then asked "so what is that city she's in called and what kind of dragons live there?" Demona responds to his questions "The city is called Warfang and the types of dragons that live here are odd they have no crystals and are able to use elemental powers but they are not as strong as that of the crystal dragon's powers."

Tarox grins darkly at hearing that "good so that city is pretty much an easy target then?" Demona grins also and nods "Yes it is and they are nesting now so if I am able to I will take and egg or two with me once I capture that sapphire dragon." Tarox nods then chuckles evilly "Good girl Demona you know exactly what I am expecting of you that's why you are my best warrior and my first chose as a queen."

Demona blushed a bit but it was hard to see the blush under her dark black scales but her composer remained the same. "Thank you my lord and your faith in me is honoring I will not fail you." Tarox smiles and then his face vanished from the mirror and the mirror disappeared and was replaced by onyx crystal once more. Demona's Heart was racing as she though of being Tarox's Queen but she then shakes her head and focuses on the task at hand.

As Spyro and Cynder walk around the city more Hunter runs up to them and said "Spyro my men have found yet another dragon he's not unconscious and has came along with use but is awaiting you, Cynder and the guardians at the gate"

Spyro looks at Cynder and Sapphrina looks at both then to the Cheetah. Spyro then said "ok Hunter well be there "Spyro looks at Sapphrina and Cynder and said "well lets go and see who this new dragon is" They all then walk up to the gate and see a ruby red male dragon standing there talking with Cyril, Volteer and Tarrador and the other Cheetahs.

He looked a bit weak and undernourished but still a bit healthy. When Sapphrina sees the ruby red male she smiles brightly then runs to him yelling "Leo I'm so happy to see that you're safe!" The ruby dragon that she called Leo looked at her and his eyes widen and he smiles and runs to her also and yell's "Sapphrina your alive and safe to I'm so relived."

Once they reached each other then smiled and nuzzled each other happily then Leo asked "how did you get away from the shadow monsters." She smiles at him and said "I got lucky each time they were about to grab me the sun came up and then I meet my new friends Spyro and Cynder and they helped me kill the ones that were hunting me down."

Leo smiles then spots Cynder and growls a bit and said in a whisper "What's and onyx doing here." Sapphrina blinked then looked at Cynder she then looks at Leo and said "Relax Leo she's not a onyx she's just a black dragoness and she's a friend of mine that's Cynder"

Leo looks at her then nods and relaxed, he then looks back at the Cheetahs as one walks over and hands him his bag that he was carrying. "Thanks Lynex" The Cheetah known as Lynex bows then walks back to his fellow cheetahs. Leo then gets into his bag and pulls out a pair of bracelets one that was silver with ovule Rubies stones in it and the other was gold with ovule Sapphire stones in it.

Leo then hands her the silver one and smiles then said "her Sapphrina it's a present I made for you it's a sigh of our friendship" Sapphrina smiles and takes it then asked Cynder to help her put it on and once it was on she looks at it admiringly and said to him. "Thank you so much Leo I love it you're the best" she nuzzles him again and he smiles happily and then puts his on.

Spyro then walks up to Leo and smiles then says "Hello Leo I'm Spyro it's nice to meet you and this is Cynder." Spyro moves his forepaw in the direction of Cynder and she smiles "Hello Leo it's nice to meet you" Leo smiles and bows his head then said "Like wise but I have to talk to everyone about something of great importance."

Everyone looks at him then at each other as they could hear the urgency in his voice. Tarrador then said "well let's first head to the temple and we can continue our talk there." Leo nods then walks close to Sapphrina as they head for the temple.

Once at the temple they all gathered around the basin and Leo started to speck. "My dad told me before he was captured that Tarox planes to not just take over the hidden lands but will eventually turn his gaze to the lands outside of the hidden lands if he has not already."

Everyone sits and listens, Sapphrina's eyes were full of worry and concern "already four of the tribes have been taken here's the list first tribe taken topaz, second tribe taken emerald, third taken Aqua, Forth taken Diamond." Leo's voice was strong but also full of sorrow from the loss of the four tribes; Sapphrina looks down as tears start to feel her eyes at hearing that Aqua was taken seeing as it was her home because her mother was matted to an Aqua.

Tarrador looks at Leo then asked "How long till he takes the last remaining tribes?" Leo looked at him with a frown his voice was bleak when he spoke "he will take them by the end of the month" Leo then looks down knowing that his mother and the rest of his family was in great danger.

Tarrador looked at the other guardians then said "we can try and help yo…" "NO!" Leo yells and looks at Tarrador "Only the dragon of rainbow can save use now and the only way to get his help is by going to the alter ofReuki" Tarrador looks at him then nods and asked "well then where is the alter of Reuki?"

Leo looked at him then said "its located on the border of the hidden lands its near a place called Ancient Grove it is said that it is hidden within the poisonous waters of the Grove and that only the chosen dragon can find the alter and summon it from its deadly hiding place." Spyro then looks at Leo and said "I know were the Grove is and I also know where the Alter may be."

Leo looks at him the said "really you can lead us to the alter?" Spyro nods his head "Yes I can back when I went through the Grove I seen a ruin and on it there was an odd language that I had never seen before it looked like a marker and I found more of them till I changed my direction so if we find that one marker then we can find our way there."

Leo smiles then looks at Sapphrina and Sapphrina smiles back Leo then said "when can we leave to go and find it?" Spyro and the others look at each other then he said "we can leave tomorrow you look like you need some food and rest." Leo nods and they all get up and go out to hunt, But little did they know that Demona was listening in on the conversation the hole time and she grinned then goes and gets ready for tomorrow seeing as she was going to go and stop them from reaching there destination.

The next morning Spyro, Cynder, Sapphrina and Leo all wake up early then head to meet up with Tarrador and Volteer, Cyril decided to stay behind and guard the temple and the dragon eggs. Tarrador looks at Spyro then said "Alright Spyro lead the way" Spyro nods then fly's in the direction of the Ancient Grove. Cynder fly's right beside him as Sapphrina and Leo fly next to each other.

While Tarrador along with Volteer fly behind them, Tarrador chuckles as he watched them. Volteer looks at him and asked "Is it not so sweet to see young dragons so close to one another, both Spyro and Leo seem smitten love struck with the girls, we all know that Spyro and Cynder feel deeply for each other but apparently Sapphrina does not have a clue about Leo's feelings but you can tell she likes him don't you agree old friend?"

Tarrador looks at Volteer with a small smile and nods "Yes I do agree with you Volteer but we may want to not talk too loud about it the young dragons maybe listening to us." Volteer nods with a smile, back at the temple Cyril walks back in to keep watch over the eggs.

"As a noble ice dragon I was clearly the logical chose to stay and protect the eggs" Cyril boasted to himself with a grin. "Oh really so you think your any match for me?" Cyril looks around stunned to hear there was someone with him. "Who's there I as a Guardian demand that you identify yourself ", Cyril's eyes dart around the room looking for the speaker then from the shadows sees toxic green eyes glaring at him.

Cyril then sees a shining black paw with long sharp claw's move out of the shadow and into the light; she speaks again in a dark and mocking tone. "Oh a Guardian I'm ever so scared oh pleas big bad noble ice guardian pleas don't freeze me." She then laughs at Cyril as more of the dragon's body comes into the light.

Cyril looks at the dragon and sees that is was a tall slender nightshade black dragoness with an Onyx crystal in her chest. Cyril looks at her with some fear in his eyes but then pushes that fear aside and releases a powerful ice attack. Demona laughs again and vanishes into the shadows like a croc sinking beneath the water before it attacks.

Cyril looks around to see if he can spot her but what he did not expect was for her to attack him with his own shadow. From his shadow came her sharp claw's aiming for his throat but he moves out of the way just in time but gains deep cuts down his chest "GAAA!"

Demona grins and arises from the shadow in a way that made it look like she was floating up out of a pool of darkness. She stands there chuckling sinisterly as she licks her blooded claw's, Cyril growls as he looks at her and not only feels the blood oozing out of him but hears the splattering sound the large drops of blood made as they hit the ground.

Cyril then said "Who are you? What do you want?" Demona walks slowly over to him with her eyes looking into his mocking him with out her even saying one word. She then stands right in front of him and wraps her tail around his throat and said darkly with a smile of enjoyment in her face, she then said "I am Demona I am Tarox's top fighter and spy you already met me though as Debra."

Cyril gasps as his eyes widen as she tells him that she was Debra all along, he feels her grip on his neck get tighter but before he can move his feet or tail to stop her or even attack her he feels them getting sucked into his shadow beneath him. "I hope you like being a test subject because Lord Tarox is finally going to see if he can turn a non-crystal dragon into an Onyx."

As she says that Cyril feels his body being sucked into the shadows, he struggles to brake free but it was no use the last thing he seen before being completely engulfed by darkness was Demona walking over to a clutch of dragon eggs.

Hours pass as Cyril was surrounded by nothing but pitch black darkness. He walks around still bleeding but luckily the bleeding was now slowing down. "I have failed my sacred duty to protect the eggs yet again I am a descries to the ancestors" just then a blazing ball of light appears in front of him and a filmier voice called from it to Cyril "Cyril my old friend do not say such things you were caught off guard by an unknown opponent."

Cyril looks at the blazing ball and sees it take the form of Ignitus, Cyril could not believe his eyes Ignitus had died during the last stand of the war with Malyfor as he helped Cynder and Spyro get through the fire to reach Malyfor's stronghold. "Ignitus is that really you?" the blazing light of Ignitus nods his head "Yes Cyril it is me but I only come to you in spirit form to tell you that the ancestors do not see you as a descries for not even they knew of the onyx females powers so stand tall my old friend and fight to till you can fight no longer and remember the ancestors are always with you."

With those last words Ignitus vanished and Cyril awakens from his sleep and looks around to see he is in a jail ceil and is also chained. As he looks around he hears the faint sounds of moaning and crying he then hears in the darkness of the ceil someone specks. "Your finally awake good I was worried that they had killed you your actually lucky that you did not die from those wounds of yours" the voice was feminine and gentle and he hears chains rattling as the speaker gets up and walks into what little light there was in the dark dungeon.

Cyril looks at her and sees that she looks like the adult version of Sapphrina but her wing design was different instead of diamond shape marks there were bubble shaped marks on the membranes of her wings. "What is your name madam and were exactly are we?" Cyril asked as he looked at her, she looks at him with sad eyes and sighed "we are in the dark dungeons of the Onyx king…My name is Aquaria"

He looks around again and hears a scream of terror and a young dragon yelling as one of the shadow monsters drags out the young dragon's mother to do who knows what to her. Cyril growls as he stands, he was enraged by the sounds of the screaming mother and her yelling child he managed to break free from his chains and released frozen fury upon the shadow monsters that were trying to contain him and the ones dragging the mother away. He then breaks Aquaria's chains and runs over to the mother and child and sets them free.

He looks at Aquaria and said "Get everyone I free out of here as fast as you can I will hold them off" Aquaria nods and gathers everyone that he frees, then Cyril feels a draft coming from one of the ceil walls. He slams his tail into the wall causing it to crumble which lead to the outside. He motioned for Aquaria to go as the faint sounds of both dragon warriors and shadow monsters grew louder and closer. Cyril freezes the door way to stall for time long enough for everyone to escape.

Right after Aquaria vanished into the distance the ice that blocked the entrance came crumbling down as a large red eyed dragon with a horn on his snout and curled horns on his head walks in and growls darkly and with one swing of his tail knocks Cyril out cold. The last thing he hears before blacking out is the dragon growling "You will regret setting those dragons free that I promise you."

Back with Spyro and the others they finally arrive at the Ancient Grove, When they land they see a river of purple poison water and the vegetation that was growing around the river was thick, there was large mushroom looking thins floating in the poison water which made it easier for the younger dragons to get around as they traveled through the grove. Occasionally they had to fight a few swamp golems and there beasts along with destroying a few swamp beetle nests, after hours of walking through the thick grove they finally find the first stone marker.

"Well here's were it starts now lets keep heading this way till we see a split" Spyro said with a determined tone and continued walking down the path, as they continued they found five more markers then they came to a split in the road "Which way now Spyro?" Leo asked as he looked from left to right with the others standing behind Spyro other then Cynder who was standing right next to him, Spyro then looks to the right and said "This way everyone" as they walked down the path that Spyro had chosen they sense that someone was there with them but the creature was not there to help.

The grove was unusually silent till they hear a light yet evil tone come from all around them like an echo "well well well look what we have here…a Purple Dragon leading two guardians and two crystal dragons and one…Oh my are you an Onyx young female?" The group looks around but as Cynder is backing away she fails to notice that she's to close to the thick under growth of the grove and a shiny clawed paw grabs her from behind, She lets out a scream as the paw pulls her into the thick undergrowth.

"Cynder!" Spyro yells out to her but he gets no response, then the group hears a rustling in the vegetation to the right of were Cynder vanished and they see a tall slender shiny nightshade black dragoness emerge from the vegetation with a teen age black dragoness dangling from her mouth. All of them looked at the Shiny black dragoness and both Tarrador and Volteer get in front of the young dragons to protect them then Spyro yells "Let Cynder go, NOW!"The Dragoness looks at Spyro and then hold's the unconscious Cynder with her tail so that she can speak, she looks at all of them with the evilest of smirk's then walk's slowly around them like she's circling them ready to strike.

"Well I would let her go but she's more of a bargaining tool so I'm afraid I can't just hand her over to you now can I?"She said with a slight mock to her voice, Tarrador then asked in his strong tone "What is it that you want?" Demona smiles such a sinister smile that it would make even the devil cringe "What I want is that little Sapphire dragoness behind you if you hand her over I will be more then happy to hand over this fake onyx." Everyone looks at each other at that point then to Spyro, Spyro was gritting his teeth he did not know what to do but then he sees Sapphrina slowly walking towards Demona "Sapphrina what are you doing?"

Sapphrina looks back at all them and said in a low voice "I'm doing what I have to do to protect my friend Cynder, also this is my way of repaying her for her kindness to me if I can help her then I know that I will be making a great sacrifice" Leo walk's forward "Sapphrina don't pleas well find another way of getting Cynder back." Sapphrina shakes her head sadly "No Leo this is the only way, I want you and the others to continue on your way to the alter and ask the great rainbow dragon for help" with those last words Sapphrina walks over to Demona and gives her self up.

Demona then looks back at Cynder and tosses her to Spyro and wraps her tail around Sapphrina "Pleasure doing business with you but I have to be on my way now" with those words she sinks into the shadow's with Sapphrina in toe. Leo run's over to the spot that they vanished from and starts to dig into the ground yelling "NO SAPPHRINA NO!" Spyro and the two guardian's watched with sorrow as the ruby dragon named Leo cry's and yell as he continues to dig till he can no longer see from the amount of tears in his eyes.

Spyro slowly walks over to Leo and puts his paw on his shoulder flank "Will get her back Leo I promise" Leo then looks at Spyro with a glare and yells. "Don't you get it she's gone there's no getting her back once Tarox's gets his claws on her she will be an onyx he will change her" Spyro looks at him with sad eyes "Leo there has to be a way to change her back" Leo just shakes his head as more tears flow down his cheeks.

Cynder then wakes up and looks around then sees Spyro standing next to a crying Leo, She looked at them confused then looked to Volteer "Volteer what happened?" Volteer looks down to Cynder and said "In order to retrieve rescue obtain you from an onyx dragoness we had to hand over bargen trade with the dragoness for you" Cynder gasp's then looks to Leo, She then stands and looks at the marker that they found and seen that it was pointing to a large triangle stone out in the middle of the poison water.

She walked closer to the edge of the water and she then hears a voice "what be thy hearts wish and thus shall the alter appear but be thine heart dark then thee shall never see the divine light." Cynder did not under stand what it was saying but she felt that she new what it meant, Cynder deeply wanted for Sapphrina to be safe and that Sapphrina's clan along with the other crystal clans would be saved.

As Cynder wanted and hoped for that she felt the earth shake as the triangle stone started to rise up out of the poison water and take the form of an alter. Just then Spyro, Leo, Tarrador and Volteer appear beside Cynder and watch as the alter forms. Once the ground stops shaking a walk way of pure golden light appears Cynder then hears Leo say "It's the alter of Reuki" Cynder then gets a determined look on her face and start's to walk on the walkway, the others follow close behind her, "we will save Sapphrina I will not let her down I promised we would protect her" Cynder thought in her mind as they walked through the doors to the alter inside.

As they all walk through the large doors the see a room full of bright light that seemed to emanate from a large multicolored crystal, the crystal was shaped in the form of a large Dragon that had long horns that pronged at the ends. The crystal statues head was positioned in a way to give of both the looks of strength and wisdom, the room had no windows but the walls looked to be made from gold and silver and there was a mural on the wall behind the great crystal statue. Everyone was in awe at the site of both the crystal and the room its self, Cynder then hears the voice again "Do thee wish to gain the power to protect thine friends…or do thee seek the power to do harm to all…Is thine's heart true or is thee's heart dark, step closer to the crystal and let it be thine judge.

Cynder looks around to see if she can find the source of the voice when she sees no one she looks at the others and asked "did you guys hear that?" they all look at her then at each other and Spyro asked "Hear what Cynder?" She then explains to Spyro and the other's of the voice that has been specking to her in a tongue most unusual, As Cynder tells them of the voice Leo's eyes widen and she says after she is done specking "Cynder that's my kinds lord that was the great rainbow dragon he's specking to you he has chosen you."

Spyro looks at Leo and before he can say anything Cynder says exactly what he was going to say "but I'm not a crystal dragon" Leo nods and reply's "I know but even a none crystal can use some of the rainbow's power till we fine the one that was born to be the next rainbow dragon." Leo then walks over to the wall and looks at it and motioned for the others to come over to the wall, Spyro then notices something different about Leo his face had a look of an older more experienced dragon and his eyes were not his normal color they were glazed with a silver glow. Spyro then said "your not Leo" Leo looked at Spyro and nods slowly then talks in a two toned voice that sounded peaceful, "that is true young dragon of the elemental prophecy, before you ask I am Rueki."

They all looked at him and Tarrador was the first to speck after a moment "Then where is Leo?" He looks at Tarrador and smiles calmly and answers "He is still here he can hear everything that's going on I am only borrowing his body so I can explain things to young Cynder here" Tarrador nods then looks at Spyro and Cynder, Cynder looks at Rueki and says "What is this on the wall?" Rueki smiles at her and then looks up at the wall, the wall had the colors of all the elemental dragons on one side then a large line split them from the dragons of the crystals then below both sides that were split by the line there was a pure black dragon that looked just like the one from Cynders dream. But at the line that split the two spices of dragons apart there were two young female dragons standing at the line looking at each other.

"What is on the wall is the prophecy of the crystal dragons were they would look to the outside lands away from them, they would have to seek help from the dragoness that escaped her darkness and who's heart is full of kindness…Cynder that dragoness is you" Cynder looks at him in utter shock when she turns and looks at the others they were baffled also by the information they just received.

They then look at the wall and wonder who the crystal dragoness is and it was Volteer who asked the question "So my I ask wonder on the identity of the unknown unseen dragoness of the crystal that you have chosen to be the next rainbow?" Rueki looks at Volteer his face now sad and he said "The dragoness that was the chosen one was Sapphrina but I fear that by time she gets my power it will be to late…but there is still a small spark of hope." He then looks at Cynder again and he approaches her "Cynder you did not know anything of your birth parents…well truth be told your mother was of the elemental while your father was a Onyx in disguise he was working for Tarox but he never thought that he would fall in love with your mother" Cynder's eyes widened her father was a onyx so that meant she was part onyx also, Cynder then slowly askes "Wh…what happened to my father?"

Rueki looks at Cynder still with a sad look and said "your father left your mother after she laid your egg because Tarox called him back…but your Father did not know that Tarox knew of his love for your mother so when he got there tarox killed your Father for his heart turning soft," Cynder gasped then looks down with her eyes closed. Spyro slowly walks over to her and places one of his wings over her to comfort her "Cynder it will be ok we will make Tarox pay for what he did to your father and for what he's doing to everyone now" Cynder looks up at Spyro and nods then nuzzles him, seeing this made Rueki smile she then said "Cynder its time."

He then walks over to the large statue of the crystal dragon and then a mist leaves Leo's body and forms around the statue, Leo shakes his head then looks around and remembers all that was said he then looks at Cynder as Cynder approached the statue. Once Cynder was right in front of the statue the statue started to move and the head lower's down and opens slowly, inside the mouth of the statue was two crystals one that was onyx and the other one was a rainbow. Just then the onyx crystal zooms over to Cynders chest and slowly forms with her body, she then hears a different voice that was a male "this my daughter is a gift to you it is a fragment of my own crystal let it guide you on your path and I will fight by your side here in the land of the spirits."

A tear rolls down Cynders cheek when she heres the voice of her father she then picks up the rainbow crystal, as she does a pouch materializes around her neck so that she will have a place to store the crystal till she and the others find Sapphrina. Once the mouth closed and the head moved back into its original place Cynder turns to face the others, they all looked at her with smiles and Spyro walks over to her and says "Cynder are you ok?" She nods to him with a smile then looks down at the crystal in her chest and places a paw over it and says "Yes I'm fine and now I know the path to the onyx kingdom so let's leave this place and go and save Sapphrina."

Spyro and the others nod and follow Cynder out the doors of the alter, meanwhile in the onyx kingdom Demona was carrying Sapphrina down the halls of Tarox's castle after arriving just moments ago from the shadows. Sapphrina looks around as Demona carrys her, with each room they pass more and more familiar faces could be seen. She seen many old friends of hers and her mothers then she spotted her grandfather laboring to pull up a large and heavy stone, Her grandfathers crystal had been turned into an onyx crystal with the sapphire tint to it. When she sees her grandfather she lets out a yell to him "Grandfather!" Her grandfather did not even look at her he continued to do his work as shadow monsters cracked whips at him.

Tears started to stream down her face as she watched her grandfather struggle to lift the stone, Demona just chuckled at hearing Sapphrina's sobbing. After a few minutes of walking they finally come to a large door that leads into Tarox's chamber's, Demona opens the door and walks in with Sapphirna "My lord I have brought the Sapphire dragoness as you ordered along with some elemental dragon eggs for you to experiment on." From the balcony Tarox walked into the room with a grin most vile "Good I knew that you would not fail me Demona" Demona bows her head and then asked "Shall I put her in the dungeon my lord?" Tarox nods and then turns away from them but then says "also put the eggs in the lab next to the cage of that ice guardian that you sent to mean hours ago." Demona nods then Sapphrina bursts out "You have Cyril?"

Tarox just turns his head enough to were she can see the evil in his eye and the darkest of smiles on his lips before he said "yes I do and he is undergoing some tests its how hes repaying me for destroying my dungeon in the west wing and also freeing my prisoners," Sapphrina gritted her teeth and growled then let out a blast of fire but Tarox was one step ahead of her and a large blast of black fire shots from his mouth engulfing her fire with no problem. "That wasn't very nice" Tarox said with a mock but also an edge of annoyance to his voice "Demona remove her from my sight," Demona nods then harshly grabs Sapphrina by her tail and yanks her off the ground then carries her down to the dungeon.

But before Demona took Sapphrina to the dungeon she stopped by the lab first, Sapphrina looks around the room full of all sorts of objects that look like touchier devices, her eyes then spot a large ice blue lump in a cage which Demona was walking over to. As they got closer to the cage Sapphirna sees that there were large black crystals sticking out of the lump she then realized that the lump was Cyril "Cyril are you ok…what have they done to you?" Sapphrina asked as she looked over all the cuts on his body from what ever tests they had been doing on him, Cyril lifts up his head and to Sapphrina's horror sees that half of his face looked like a onyx dragons face Cyril then spoke in a weak tone "Sapphrina you poor child I wish that I could help you but sadly I am to weak…they have been trying to turn me into an obedient onyx dragon and I fear that they are close to succeeding."

After Cyril spoke he lays his head back down then whispers one last thing "Demona you're a monster not only have you doomed meany offspring and poor Sapphrina and her clans but you have also boken the heart of my friend Volteer back when we thought you were Debra Volteer could only think about you he was in…in…love…with..yo…" He could not finish what he was saying due to passing out from all the energy he had lost from both the fight and everything else that happened to him.

Demona just looked at the weak Cyril and said in an emotionless tone "do you really think I care about your talkative friend he was just a tool for me to get to Sapphrina." Sapphrina looks at Demona and growled Demona just looked at her and chuckled, "I hope you like dark places because were your going there is no light at all just the darkness." Sapphrina put on her brave face as Demona then carried her down to the dungeon.

As Demona carries Sapphrina down to the dungeon Sapphrina says "Demona pleas I beg you let Cyril go he has nothing to do with this" Demona just chuckles and then tosses Sapphrina in a dark ceil, Demona then looks at her and says "If he had not let go of the prisoners then maybe we would have considered letting him go but seeing as he went against Lord Tarox then he must suffer the consequences." Sapphrina looks at Demona and then shakes her head and lays down; Demona then turns and walks out of the dungeon.

Demona heads to her chambers and lays down but before she rests she pulls out a small box and opens it, inside the box was a small black crystal that had a crack at its tip "oh brother why…why did you have to let your heart soften…if you hadn't you would still be here fighting by my side." She then gently places one of her claw's on the crystal and to her surprise hears her brother's voice "baby sister I fear for you…But I also want you to know that you have a niece me and my love were at list able to have one child before I was killed and it was only after my heart became kind that I realized what Tarox was doing…. sister I would like it if you helped my child get the rainbow crystal to Sapphrina."

Demona was stunned that her brother was talking to her after all the years that had passed, She then said "Brother I…I don't know if I can Tarox is powerful and if he finds out about what I may do he will surely kill me for my treachery…I…I'm sorry brother." Her brothers crystal glowed bright and then a ghostly figure appears of her brother "Sister I will be here with you in spirit if there's one thing that Tarox does fear it's the spirit world because he knows that there he has no power and that all he has killed will strike him down and make him pay for what he has done so when he goes to attack you I will appear in this form to scare him long enough for you to flee."

Demona slowly nods and her brothers ghostly form smiles then said "Now Demona my daughter is new at using her powers but she will be arriving from the shadow's with her friends in your room because it was the only place that I believed would be safe for her to appear…oh and you met her once before." Demona tilts her head in confusion, she did not remember meeting a crystal dragon that looked like her brother before, but soon a door of shadows opens up and out walks Cynder with Spyro, Leo, Volteer, and Tarrador.

Demona looked at them in shock she then sees a crystal on Cynder's chest that was not there before, she then looks at her brother and he nods his head, Demona slowly approached Cynder but before she could get any closer both Tarrador and Volteer step in the way and growl. "We will not allow you to hurt her again onyx dragoness" they both said in unison, Demona looks at them and said with a low voice "I'm sorry I did not know at the time that she was my niece…" All of them looked at each other at finding this out, they all then look at Cynder as she walked towards Demona "So you're my…aunt?" Cynder asked slowly Demona looks at Cynder and nods then looks at the ghost of her brother as it walked over, Cynder looks at the ghost she seen that he had the same blades on his wings and tail and that on his legs were the same leg grads that she had when she was being controlled by Malyfor.

The Ghost looks at Cynder and smiles then said "My lovely child look how much you have grown the last time I seen you, you were just an egg now you're a beautiful teenage dragoness," Cynder smiles at the ghost of her father then looks to the others, Spyro then walks up next to her and she said "Dad this is Spyro me and him are well" she blushed as she looked at the ghost of her father. "Together" her father said for her with a smile Cynder shakes her head; Tarrador and Volteer watched but continued to watch Demona, but the more Volteer looked at her the more his heart seemed to race.

Demona looks at them then looks down with shame on her face she then says "I'm sorry to cut the happy meeting short but if you all want your friend Cyril to stay an ice dragon and not become a onyx then we better get the rainbow crystal to Sapphrina now," Volteer and Tarrador look at her in shock as does Spyro and Cynder. Volteer then walks closer to her and asked "What do you mean? Is Cyril here and if so how did he get here?" Demona just looked at the ground as both Volteer and Tarrador growled and were about to attack her at once, Cynder then gets in the way and say's "Don't pleas not only is she my family but she's also the one that can lead us to both Cyril and Sapphrina."

Both Volteer and Tarrador then stop and huff then walk past her and Demona and Tarrador said "well lets go Cyril is in trouble and he is like a brother to both me and Volteer" Spyro and Leo follow right behind them and Cynder then follows after them but looks back at Demona who just stood there. She seen Cynder looking at her and starts to walk towards her and they leave her room and head down to the dungeon, In the dungeon Sapphrina was walking around in her ceil looking for any way out but so far she had found nothing.

Sapphrina then hears the sounds of someone coming and stops what she's doing and lays down, she watched the door to the dungeon slowly open when to her surprise she sees a little ruby dragon poke his head in "Leo?!" Sapphrina called out to him and Leo runs over to her ceil with a smile on his face "Sapphrina your ok, I'm so glad…were hear to get you out and to deliver the rainbow crystal to you."

Sapphrina tilts her head a bit confused "what do you mean Leo?…I thought that the rainbow dragon was in the alter" Leo nods "he was but only in spirit but he told us that you were the one he chose to become the next rainbow dragon" he then looks back to see Cynder walking up. Once Cynder was in front of Sapphrina the bag around Cynders neck started to glow and from it the rainbow crystal slowly floats up then over to Sapphrina, The crystal then fuses with Sapphrina's.

As the crystal fuses with her scales start to take on a rainbow glow to them and her eyes color change from sapphire to a light gold color as a mark appears on her right shoulder flank the mark looked like a large dragon head, the diamond shapes on her wings changed color on her left wing each one changed from light blue to one being sapphire, the second one was ruby the third was emerald and the fourth was amethyst. On the right wing they became topaz, diamond, aqua and onyx, everyone watched in awe as while this happened. Then Demona walks over to the ceil and opens it but as soon as she does Sapphrina attacks Demona and bites hard on Demona's neck.

Cynder pulls Sapphrina off of Demona and explains everything to Sapphrina as Demona gets up coughing "I deserved that after all that I have done" Volteer then walks over to her and said "now if you would be so kind as to lead us to Cyril" Volteer was in no mood to be talkative he wanted to go and save Cyril before it was to late. Demona nods then leads them all to the lab that Cyril was in, but before she let them in she walked in and told the dragons and monsters in there to leave.

They did as Demona ordered them to and then demon lets the others in and leads them over to Cyril who was now covered in more black crystals and his back leg was turning into an onyx color, Spyro and the others were horrified by what they saw. Sapphrina walks over to him and softly places a paw on Cyril's side then closes her eye's the onyx diamond on her wing started to glow as Sapphrina absorbed the matter that was making Cyril's body change, She then looks to Demona and said "Send him back to the dragon temple."

Demona nods then opens as shadow portal to the dragon temple and carries Cyril along with the dragon eggs through it, Sapphrina then looks at the others "Ok now lets go and save everyone else that's hear." Everyone nods and follows Sapphrina's lead, they fought both dragons and monster's as they ran through the castle, but something was not right. "This is way to easy " Spyro said and Cynder agreed with him as did the others, they then find them-self's in front of a large door and Sapphrina recognized it as being the door to Tarox's chambers. She opens the door with an attack ready but when she looks in the room was empty "what the… where is he?" They then look over at a table and see that there was only one city left on it, it was then that Sapphrina realized that Tarox was gone to take down the last remaining city the sapphires.

As Sapphrina looks at the table Cynder and Spyro walked around looking at the room, Tarrador and Volteer keep an eye on the doors just in case any guards attack them, "What now Sapphrina?" Leo asks as he stands next to her, Sapphrina looks at him and said "We go to the sapphire city and protect everyone and take down Tarox once and for all" Leo nods, Sapphrina then walks over to the balcony and looks down at the onyx city and spots so many crystal dragons that had been turned into onyx by Tarox.

Sapphrina sighs then said "If we want to have any chance at fighting his army we need to free as many Dragons as possible" the others nod and they watch as Sapphrina jumps down into the city and starts to one by one turn all the tainted dragons back to there normal self's. As she does that Spyro and the others work on freeing everyone that was locked away in ceils, Leo opens once ceil and out walks a large ruby dragon that looked like a adult Leo "D…dad…is that you?" Leo asked as he looked up at the dragon, the large ruby male looks down at Leo with surprise and said "Yes it's me Leo but what are you doing here?"

Leo then explained everything to his dad, his dad nods then said "I will act as a general in the rainbow dragons army because most of the captives are citizens not warriors, almost all the warriors are dead." Leo nods and frees the rest of the dragons in that side of the castle, one all of the dragons in the castle were freed Leo and his dad meets back up with Spyro, Cynder, Tarrador, Volteer, and Sapphrina. Sapphrina smiles when she sees Leo's dad "It's good to see you again Sir Flameheart" Leo's dad bows to Sapphrina and said "Yes its good to see you again to Sapphrina…I will lead your gathered forces into battle."

Sapphrina nods then looks at the others "The sapphire city is not to far from here but it will be faster if we go through a shadow gate but I fear that I and Cynder are not strong enough to open a large enough gate for the whole army to get through but its our only choice so we must try."Sapphrina then looks to Cynder and asked "are you ready Cynder?" Cynder nods and then go in front of a large army of dragons of all colors, Sapphrina looks out at the army then looks at Cynder then stands on her back legs and Cynder mimics her then they both put there front paw's together.

Behind both of them a large gate slowly started to appear then slowly open, Cynder was gritting her teeth as she focused almost all her energy into opening the gate with Sapphrina, Sapphrina was also gritting her teeth as she pushed her-self to open the gate. Just then Demon fly's down and lands next to them and pleases a paw on Cynder and helps them open the gate the rest of the way, Cynder looks up at Demona and said "thank you aunt Demona" Demona smiles a kind smile for the first time in her life and nod's.

Sapphrina looks out at the dragons and say's "today we fight the dreaded forces of Tarox to reclaim ourhomes and to save the world from his darkness, I can not gerent any of you safety but I will fight along side you till the end I will not abandon my kind, now lets move out and fight the dark army and save everyone." Just then the crowed erupts in roar's and cheers then Leo's dad stands at the front and leads the army through that gate as Sapphrina fly's over head of them, Cynder looks at her Aunt and then fly's after Sapphrina, Spyro and Leo follow behind her. Demona watched them and sighs, she then sees Tarrador walk past with a group of young dragons around Spyro and Cynders age, she watched as Tarrador lead them through the gate and then Volteer walks past her.

She follows behind him to keep the gate open and focuses on the gate remaining open, Volteer looked back at her and seen her walking with her eyes closed as she concentrated. "I hope that we can trust her…she maybe leading us into a trap" Tarrador looks back at Volteer and nods "Yes I know but we just have to have faith that Cynder knows what she's doing letting her aunt come along." Demona can hear what they were saying but did not say anything she just continued to walk, the army walked for thirty minutes till Sapphrina and Cynder open the gate again to let them exit the shadows.

When they all arrived at the city of Sapphire they seen shadow monsters running around the city attacking any and all dragons that were around and up in the sky sapphire dragon warriors were fighting with onyx dragon warriors the city was in ruins as fires erupted everywhere. Sapphrina growled and took flight after two Onyx dragons tag teaming one sapphire dragon, her army followed her lead and attacked the onyx dragons and the shadow monsters.

Everywhere you looked there was a fight taking place Demona looked around and seen that a onyx dragon was looking at her for help it was a young dragon from her battle squad, Demona wanted to go and help him but held herself back as the dragons attacking him knocked him out and went after other onyx dragons. Tarox then flies over and spots Demona and roar's down to her "Don't just stand there Demona help your kind fight," Demona looks up at him and backs away.

Tarox growls then said "Fine you won't fight then your useless to me" Tarox then dart's down at her with his claw's at the ready to kill her, Demona runs to escape Tarox but he was to fast he jumps on her and is about ready to bite down on her neck when a bolt of lightning hits Tarox in his face and makes him stumble to the side and shake his head "DEMONA RUN!" She hears Volteers voice say but unfortunately Tarox recovered fast and was back after Demona but then the ghost of Demona's brother appeared between her and Tarox.

This caused Tarox to stop right in his tracks and back away "Kane…no you're dead I killed you…" Tarox said with a bit of fear to his tone The ghost walks closer to Tarox, Tarox steps back away from the ghost, As the Ghost is keeping Tarox at bay Volteer runs over to Demona and said "Come on now's your chance. Your brother and I will fend him off." Demona shakes her head and said "Volteer don't be a fool you can't handle him he's to strong" Volteer looks at her then pushes her away from him making her leave, she runs off to go and find Sapphrina.

Demona finds Sapphrina fighting three onyx dragons at once, she then sees both Spyro and Cynder attack the other two and make quick work of them as Sapphrina finished off the one she was fighting "SAPPHRINA VOLTEERS IN TROUBLE!" Demona said as she flies up to them, Spyro and Cynder look at Sapphrina then Demona "what's wrong Demona?" Demona looks at Sapphrina and said "He's fighting Tarox we have to hurry" Sapphrina's eyes widen and she along with Cynder and Spyro fly with Demona back to were Tarox and Volteer were fighting.

Meanwhile with Volteer he was fighting along side the spirit of Kane, When Tarox went to jump at Volteer Kane would get in the way to scare him back long enough for Volteer to get a good distance away from Tarox. This made Tarox angry and he became aggravated, Volteer then sees Taroxes eye's glow and his body started to become shrouded in shadows and the sky around them turned pitch black.

"DARK DESTRUCTION!" Tarox roared and from the sky large rocks covered in darkness feel down on Volteer, after the rocks stopped falling a large dragon head made of dark purple and black energy flies down from the sky and hits Volteer. The ground around Volteer was destroyed with the force of the attack, Volteer then collapsed to the ground Just as Sapphrina and the others got there. Demona looked down at Volteer and sees his motionless body laying there and she lands next to Volteer and looks at him.

"Oh no….Volteer you fool why did you not run" Demona whispered as she felt something wet slide down her cheek it was something that she had not felt since the death of her brother. She was crying to her surprise but she did not fight the tears that feel from her eye, "How pathetic…Demona I expected better from you I never would have thought you would have fallen so low to act like your weak brother" Tarox said as he walked closer to them. Demona growled and roars "I will make you pay for what you did to my brother and Volteer," Demona then charged at Tarox and swings heracid tail at him only to get hit with a blast of dark fire.

Demona feel to the ground with burns all over her but she then fights to stand again and she charges at him once again. Tarox then lefts up his front paw and back hands her to the side with a growl "how dear you turn on your lord…and to think I was going to make you my queen, your nothing more then a weakling." Sapphrina then shots of a blot of lightning at Tarox and said "leave her alone." Tarox Growls then said to Demona "I will finish you off after I kill the rainbow dragon" He then heads for Sapphrina with a look of anger and irritation.

Sapphrina stands there with a strong and unmoving look as Tarox approached her, when he was only five feet away she released a strong jet of water out at him mixed with lightning to cause twice the damage. Tarox shield's himself with his wing and growls then tosses a large piece of wall at her with his tail and as the wall fragment flies at Sapphrina he charges right behind it ready to attack her from the blind spot.

Sapphrina jumps to the left but is then hit by Tarox's claw's Sapphrina let's out a roar of pain as his claw's cut into her left shoulder, he then takes his tail and wraps it around her back leg and slings her into a building to the far right. She yelps in pain as her body hits the wall of the building. Tarox then places his paw on her throat and said as he opens his mouth to unleash a blast of fire "This will end it."

But before he could unleash the attack on Sapphrina Cynder attack's him with her fear attack causing him to fall to his side from the impact of the attack, Spyro lets out a large burst of ice right after Cynder's attack and he freezes Tarox's feet long enough for him and Cynder to help Sapphrina back up. They all looked at each other then attacked Tarox together, Sapphrina lets out a mix of water, lightning, and earth, Spyro lets out a beam of Ice as Cynder lets out a jet of poison.

The moves all combined into one as they head striate for Tarox, Tarox was hit by the large attack but when the dust cleared he was still standing."What the…why?...How is he still standing after that attack?" Sapphrina asked in shock as Tarox laughed and said "awe that tickled" Tarox then lets out a blast of black fire, Sapphrina, Cynder and Spyro jump out of the way but Cynder's tail gets nicked by the fire and she gets burned.

While they were fighting Tarox, Demona struggles to get back up onto her feet but falls back down each time she try's, on her sixth try she manages to get up. The farthest that she was able to walk before falling back down was over to Volteer, When she looked at him more tears feel from her eyes but she then feels a harsh breath come from his mouth and seen that he was having trouble breathing but at list he was still alive.

When she seen this she decided to give him what little strength she had, She places her paw on his forehead and concentrates on giving him her energy. Volteer's eyes flutter open and he sees Demona's weak body in front of him "Demon?" Volteer said weakly as he moves his head a bit, Demona's eyes were open just a little and she was able to say one last thing before they closed "Volteer I give my remaining strength to you….so that you can….help….Sapphrina and my niece…It is also my way of amending for my evil way's…" Her eyes then close and her breathing stops, Volteer looks at her then hears the loud sounds of battle , He turns his head and sees Spyro, Cynder, and Sapphrina flying around lunching one attack right after the other at Tarox but none of the attack's seem to be having much effect on him.

Volteer looks back at Demona's now lifeless body and growl's in anger, her forces himself to stand and then he launches his strongest attack, lightning furry, on Tarox Spyro then uses earth furry, Cynder uses fear furry while Sapphrina charged up for her divine furry. Each diamond on her wing started to glow as she charged up her attack "Hold on guys just keep him busy a little bit longer" Sapphrina said as she watched Cynder, Spyro and Volteer attack Tarox. Her eyes widened when she seen Volteer fighting with Cynder and Spyro "I thought he was dead" She thought to herself then looks over at were Volteer had been laying just moments ago.

She gasps when she sees that now Demona was laying there lifeless, She growls and her eyes start to glow silver as now her divine Furry was ready to be unleashed "SPYRO, CYNDER, VOLTEER MOVE NOW…DIVIN R FURRY!" all three of them moved out of the way as a wall of golden light that was mix with rainbow colors appears around Tarox trapping him inside. Then the ground inside the wall shakes as large spikes appear and explode around him then from the sky a large beam fused with all the powers of each clan strikes him with enough force that the ground around him was turned into a large crater.

But the attack was not over yet while Tarox was in the crater roots from the trees nearby wrapped around his leg's and held him there as the crater filled with water, Tarox fought to brake free of the roots to escape but they were too strong. The water slowly came up till it was over his head then a bolt of lightning hit the water and shocked him viciously, to finish off the attack the water froze completely then right were Tarox's body was a large spike of earth appeared and broke the Ice and Tarox in to tiny pieces.

Sapphrina then collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, Spyro and Cynder run over to her as Volteer watched them then go's and lays next to Demona's body, Cynder looks at Spyro with a smile then looks back at Volteer "Oh no…Demona she's…she's" Cynder then places her head on Spyros chest and starts to cry. "Spyro the only family I had is gone…she's gone," Spyro wraps his wings around her and lays his head gently on her to try and comfort her as she cry's for the loss of her aunt.

Tarrador along with all the other crystal dragons even the onyx appear at the séance, they see Sapphrina passed out on the ground Volteer laying next to a dead Demona and Cynder crying while Spyro comforts her. Yes the war may have been won but it came with a price so it would seem, but then to ball's of light appear and land next to Demon'a body one took shape and it was the ghost of Kane, the other one took the form of a great Dragon with the same patterns on him as Sapphrina had on her wings.

"Cynder look" Spyro said as he looked upon the two spirits, Cynder looks up and in the direction Spyro was looking. She gasped as seeing her father's spirit standing next to the great dragon spirit, as she looks at the spirit's Spyro sees all the crystal dragon's bowing to the great dragon. Tarrador looked at the dragons that were around him and asked "What is going on?" "Its lord Reuki the great father of all crystal dragons" Said Leo's dad as he was bowed.

Tarrador looks at the great dragon spirit in awe, then the great dragon spirit walks over to Cynder and Spyro "Yong Cynder do not weep for Demona for she will be fine," Cynder looked at Reuki as tears rolled down her cheeks "Bu..But How…she's…"Cynder could not bring herself to say it. Reuki then looks to Kane and nods his head, Kane nods then forms a ball of light in his paw's then places it on Demona's crystal and said "My gift to you dear sister is the gift of a second chance."

Everyone watched as the ball of light goes into Demona's crystal and her body starts to glow, it was at that point that Sapphrina wakes up and look's over at what was happening. Demona's wounds her going away as her body was being healed from the inside out.

After the light fades from her body everyone sees her stomach moving up and down as a sign that she's breathing, both Cynder's and Volteer's eyes widen and they smile as they see that Demona was breathing. Demona slowly opens her eyes; her vision was bleared for a moment then she sees a ghostly paw in front of her "Huh? ...am I dead?" She asked as she looks up at her brother, Kane shakes his head "no sister you are still among the living" Demona looks at him a bit confused till she hears someone talk to her "your brother and Reuki the great dragon came to you and gave a gift a offering a blessing to you which allowed you to return come back be resurrected from your death."

Demona blinked and she knew that voice far to well she turns and looked at him and said with a smile "Volteer you talk to much…but thank you for explaining that t me" Volteer smiles at her then looks over at Cynder who was now running over to Demona. "Aunt Demona your ok" Cynder tackles her aunt with a smile as her tail waged. Demona smiles at her and wraps her wings around her, both Kane and Reuki look at each other then vanish.

Demona stands up and looks at all the Onyx that was present and said "Fellow clansmen our leader has fallen we are now free of him and free of the fear that we had of him…this is our new beginning and I will be your leader from now on." The other onyx dragons looked at her then at each other then back to her, one of the onyx dragons walks over to her and she recognized him from before it was her squad member He looks up at her and smiles "Well Queen Demona what are your first orders?" Demona looks at him with a smile then said "My first order is to rebuild our city to be up in the light of day and close to our sister tribes and I would like you to tell everyone in the onyx tribe to do that for me ok."

The young male dragon nods then turns to the other onyx dragons and said "You heard what are Queen said no get to it" all the onyx dragons then vanished through shadow portals back to there city to start rebuilding it, Demona then looks at Volteer and walks over to him. Volteer goes to say something and she just places one clawed tow on his lips and said "you don't need to say anything Volteer it is I that need to say something to you," Volteer looks at her a bit confused.

"Volteer I..I am Debra…I tricked you back then to get to Sapphrina as where my order to do so…I wanted to say I'm sorry for leading you on like that and I hope that you can forgive me," She looks down and when the normally talkative dragon was for once speechless she took that as a sign saying that he did not forgive her. She then turns away and opens a portal in front of her to go to her town not only to help her tribe rebuild but also to just be alone , Cynder looked at her Aunt then at Volteer. Volteer then asked "Where are you going Demona" She does not look back at him because she thought that she would see a face that she did not want to see.

"I'm going to go and help my tribe rebuild..."She then looks at Cynder and said "Cynder I will see you later I believe your mate is waiting for you over there now go on and go to him," Cynder nods with a blush then runs over to Spyro and nuzzles him. Demona smiles at seeing her niece so happy, she then turns back towards the portal and walk through it, Volteer stands there and looks down a bit. Tarrador then walks over to Volteer and asked "what's wrong Volteer normally you're talking up a storm," Volteer says nothing he just gets up and walks off by himself.

Weeks pass and Cynder and Spyro help Sapphrina and her people rebuild there cities, but now the cities were closer to Warfang so that Sapphrina and her mate Leo could continue to see there new friends, Cynder would also go and help her aunt rebuild her city. Cynder notices that the city of Onyx is not anywhere close to were the new cities of the other tribes were being built.

So one day Cynder walks up to her aunt and asked "Aunt Demona why is the new onyx city so far away from all the other tribes?" Demona looks at her and said "Because we Onyx Dragons have been nothing more then a burden to our sister tribes and also the other tribes fear us so to keep the peace I will build the city at a long enough distance to make the other clan's feel safe." Cynder looks at her aunt and sees that her aunt was looking in the direction of Warfang she then notices her aunt sigh with a bit of sadness "Aunt Demona what's wrong?"

Demona looks at Cynder then shakes her head and sighs again "oh its nothing Cynder, don't worry about it," Cynder looks at Demona and said "aunt Demona you can tell me what's wrong" Demona looks at Cynder then asked "how's Volteer doing?" Cynder tilts her head and then said "Umm he's doing fine he seems to be a bit sad though he has not spoken muck since the day you left through the portal after telling him about you being Debra."

Demona looks at Cynder and said "I see I figured that he would return to normal after I left," Cynder shakes her head then looks at the sky "I'm sorry aunt Demona but I have to head home I will see you tomorrow though." Demona looks at Cynder and smiles with a nod "alright Cynder tell Spyro I said hello," Cynder nods then opens a shadow portal and goes through it.

When the sun had fully set Demona opens a shadow portal and goes through it and appears at the gates of Warfang, She walks around and looks at all the homes that had lights on inside. She smiles a bit as she walked around, She walks down the path that Volteer lead her down when she was first there, She sighs a bit as she looks around at everything. It all seemed to stay the same from when she first seen it, the city was so peaceful and quite.

Demona then sees the hose that she stayed in before and walks over to it then places her paw on the outside walls; she then hears the sound of splashing water. She follows the sound to the spot Volteer said was his favorite spot, She looks over at the water fountain that was there and sees a Dragon standing there getting a drink. She stands in the shadow's so as not to be seen and watches the dragon; the dragon lifts up his head and walks out of the shadow's into the moon light to take a look at some flowers.

She gasps a bit when she sees its Volteer, she watched him as she smiles a bit, she wants to approach him but decides not to and says in a whisper to her-self "I have hurt him enough he does not need to see me anymore" She then turns to leave.

Volteer spots something shining in the shadows and follows the shiny figure, when he got closer to it he could see that it was Demona walking off with her head down "Demona?" Volteer said questionably, Demona stops and looks behind her "Volteer!" She said with widened eyes, Volteer smiles and walks over to her then nuzzles her, She blinks and looks at him "why did you just nuzzle me I thought you would be angry with me?" Volteer shakes his head and said "no I was never angry with you after you decided to join up with use," Demona smiles then nuzzles him she then hears him say something that she never thought he would say to her.

"Demona I…I love you" Demona's eyes widen and she blushes then looks at him when she does he kisses her to show that he meant it. Demona blushes more with a smile and kisses him back, they spent the rest of the night together. In the morning Spyro and Cynder were out visiting Leo and Sapphrina, Cynder smiles when she spots the two at the gate "Hi Sapphrina and Leo" The two look at her and smile then call back to her "Hi Cynder and Spyro."

The four walked around the city of Warfang talking about everything that has been going on lately, "So Cynder how have things been at the onyx city and why did they build so far away from us?" Sapphrina asked Cynder looks at Sapphrina and said "Because she believes that the other clans still fear and hate the onyx so she's decided to build the city away from the other cities" Sapphrina just nods in understanding as they continue to walk. Spyro then spots Volteer walking with someone, Spyro's eyes widen when he sees who it was that he was walking with.

"Um Cynder dear look over at Volteer" Cynder looks over at Volteer and sees her aunt Demona and Volteer nuzzling each other "I think that Volteer will be your uncle soon Cynder" Leo said with a smile. Cynder can only nod as she watched her aunt and Volteer nuzzle each other.

As months pass by nesting season finally comes around once again and Tarrador and Cyril looked at Volteer as he stayed close to a particular clutch of eggs this clutch had three eggs in it two of the eggs had an onyx crystal on them while the third one was Volteers shade of yellow.

Tarrador walks up to Volteer and smiles, "Congratulations old friend looks like you will have young of your own soon" Volteer looks at Tarrador and nods with a big smile. They then hear someone walk into the room and look back towards the door and see an older Sapphrina standing there along with an older Cynder both of them were smiling.

Cyril was the first to ask "what is it you came for girls or did you just stop by to visit" Both Sapphrina and Cynder smile at each other and Cynder then looks at all three of them and said "Me and Sapphrina are here to nest." All three of the guardian's looked at them at first in surprise but then with happy smiles and they nod and let the girls lay there eggs among the other clutches of eggs.

"Soon a new generation of dragons will be born and a new story will unfold for Spyro, Cynder, Sapphrina, Leo, Demona, and the Guardians. But only time will tell what the future holds for them all. Till the next chapter of there book's begins and so many new books are created" Said the voice of Ignituse who was now the chronicler as he closes eight book's each matching the colors of Spyro, Cynder, Sapphrina, Leo, Demona, Volteer, Cyril and Tarrador.


End file.
